Theorycraft
Alien Invasion Kip The aliens are here. and we must slow them and maybe we do "seasons" so that things can reset. do as far as the find/hide concepts go: * you are hiding loot for other players, we should give players lots of the same thing when they find stuff so that they have to leave it/exchange with other player * and maybe you find caches of loot. and you have to make them hard cause the alien sniffers are out looking for loot. so if you make it too hard no one finds it and its sniffed out. but too easy and the sniffers find it right away. so lets say someone finds a cache of robot arms. obviously they can only have 2 (at first) so they leave the rest in a cache for someone else to find. * and we need to group up to find and destroy nests before they get too big and if you find a nest and attack with too small a party it will move and you have to find it again. * so the main thing people need to find are eggs. cause if eggs hatch they make a new alien. if you destroy it. you get whatever resources were left for the new alien. eggs you can hunt for and squash by yourself. if the timer is less than 10% it could hatch early when attacked. so you gotta be careful. and the aliens don't like going out at night. so that is a good time to hide stuff and find caches. they tend to lay their eggs and do there sniffing at first light * you should also have to avoid alien search patrols somehow. like....see them coming down the street. and if you get caught lose stuff on your person * you could set up a home base to leave your gear at and have to defend it or something that way there is something to do on rainy days (AND Winter?) * if someone does't want people playing in their business or area they can ask us to make it a no radiation zone. a place where everyone would be radiated and die. * we put tings in the world in AR and you need to do a "scan" area when you are near them but if you scan you can give away your position so you cant just go around scanning and there could be different levels of scans. if you know its right there you use small scan. but if your not sure where it is.....like its by the tree but dont know where. you can do a wider scan Jamie The aliens have already arrived but they are occupying a different dimension then ours. But they have started creating rifts that bridge our realities. My Concepts are: * Mother Ships - big bases of operations * Radiation Zones - Death zones no play areas * Rifts - bridges between dimensions * AR - you can only see the aliens/nests/eggs in Augmented Reality (make AR needed not just a gimmick) * Nests - Raids on a lots of eggs with some enemies to eliminate * Eggs - need aliens hack from eggs * Safe Zone / Danger Zone - visible control of territory * Forts (Pokestops) - bases, trying to attacked / controlled by either side. Plants vs Robots Kip The robots are trying to destroy all plant life cause they calculate that it will kill us in turn. and we are to sneaky to just be wiped out, the cockroaches that we are. so people have to make plants and other people can build up defenses to protect them. and you get points when a person's plant that you are protecting makes whatever it is the plants will make fruit? veggies? w/e im trying to come up with a logical reason why you can protect your own plants. i dont have one yet but i will. maybe the plants make a substance used for energy...but emits something making it not work in radus so youd need teams...and maybe only one of each colour at any one location to promote team distribution i would just like to emphasize that above point. if we have teams. we should make a specific reason to want evenish distribution of people in those teams and i like the idea of a monthly "season" and maybe at the end of a season you can change teams Jamie IRL version of plants vs zombie? Create forts, build defenses with your and your friends, and avoid raids by other players... Wave based attack at times of the day? or once / day? Treasure Hunt Kip Jamie Hunter for treasure in the real world. * Pull up treasure maps in your area, try and figure out the riddle get the reward. * The Traditional 'X Marks the Spot' Maps * Let other hide treasure (like a bank) but leak it to other in 'X Marks the Spot'. * What is point of AR? * What is the point factions / teams? Hold the Fort! Kip What if there were forts...and people held them, but it required physical attendance. and the others have to break in. and you can let friends in to help you. and place people in charge if you need to leave. so anyway...back to the merch fight idea......so similiar to how you make your icon in halo we set up a system for people to make their team icon that way they wont just end up being a bunch of penises and all the ammo you fire at someone is merchanidse......so your fort would have merch baloons, posters foam fingers/hands t-shirt guns, and larger tshirt cannons people could have parashoots with the symbol and drop water balloons with it as well and maybe you get their merch wet to lower their ammo oven mit launcher! the symbol made up from colours building blocks that explodes on impact clearly lauchned froma catapult mugs would break on impact too. and cause shatter damage merch bags: the items that you collect that have stuff inside. promo codes?? goal: to be the most popular amazing team! Jamie I don't know why, but this makes me want to have a pillow fight and shoot people with t-shirt guns... Mini Game: Eye Spy You are given a colour pallet and you have to scan things until all the colours are accounted for.